Hurt
by Card Knight
Summary: When Piper hits her daughter, things start to go wrong. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Charmed or its characters.**

"I told you why I was late! I had a flat tire and I didn't have a spare, so I had to walk home!" Melinda yelled. Once again, Piper and her daughter were arguing. Piper and Melinda usually got along fine, but it seemed like the smallest thing set Piper off these days. It only started about two weeks ago when a band cancelled on her at the last minute. Melinda wasn't the only one being verbally attacked by her mother though, but unlike her brothers and father, she couldn't just orb away when she got mad.

"Why didn't you call? You could have at least done that instead of making me worry about you for two hours!"

"Why didn't I call? Why didn't I call?! I didn't call because _someone_ took my cell phone away from me mother!" Melinda said, stressing the last word. She turned, ready to storm out of the kitchen.

Piper felt an uncontrollable fit of anger wash over her. "Don't talk back to me!" She grabbed Melinda's arm, turned her around, and slapped her hard across the face. Melinda quickly grabbed her cheek and looked at her mother in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes. Piper came to her senses and realized what she just did. "Melinda… I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Melinda turned and ran out of the house. Suddenly, Piper felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her body as a man seemed to come out of her. "What the hell?"

The demon smiled as he looked at her. "Wow. I must say, out of all the people I've possessed, you were the most interesting. Now that I have your daughter out of the house and scared of her own mother, she should be easy to kidnap."

"Don't touch her!" Piper went to blow the demon up, but he shimmered away before she had a chance. "Leo! Wyatt! Chris! Paige! Anyone!" She waited a few heart-wrenching minutes before deciding nobody was coming. Grabbing her keys, she got into her car and drove off to look for her daughter.

Melinda was lost in thought as she continued walking. She didn't know where she was going, but she felt that she had to get as far away from her mother as possible. She heard the screeching of tires and snapped out of her trance. Looking around, she realized she was in the bad part of town. Old, vandalized buildings lined the street in both directions. She shivered when she noticed how cold it was.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" A man stepped out of the shadows, an evil smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter includes rape, so if you don't like it, skip over it. Again, I do not own Charmed or its characters.**

Melinda tried to run, but the man grabbed her as soon as she moved. "Let go of me! Help!" She struggled against the man to no avail. He pulled her into a nearby building. The building looked like it had been deserted years ago and had the mess to prove it. Layers of dust covered everything from the papers scattered all over the floor to the furniture that was thrown everywhere. The guy grabbed a roll of duct tape and pinned Melinda to the floor taping her wrists together. "Help! Somebody please help!"

He grabbed her head and leaned forward until his lips were right next to her ear. "You can scream all you want. There's no one going to help you." He then slammed her head against the floor. She suddenly felt like she was dreaming. She couldn't feel anything, but somehow felt everything. She heard him take off his pants and tried to move away from him. He pulled her up so that she was on her knees and put his penis next to her mouth. "Bite and you won't see tomorrow." The man shoved his dick into her mouth and wasted no time thrusting in and out of it. Melinda coughed as she gasped for air. Her tongue seemed to take on a mind of its own and started to lick his member. After a few agonizing minutes, the man came in her mouth. "Swallow it." Melinda looked up at him and spit it into his face. He backhanded her across the face and made her fall back. She tasted blood in her mouth. He pulled out a knife and pressed it into her neck hard enough to draw blood. "Do you think I'm kidding?!" He moved a hand down to the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up to her neck. Using the knife, he cut the shirt and yanked it off of her, doing the same to her bra.

As the man violated her chest with both his hands and his mouth, Melinda found herself wishing she had never run out of her house. She was still hurt that her mother had hit her over something that seemed so stupid now, but she didn't want to die thinking her mother hated her. She felt the man start to unbuckle her pants and she started to struggle. "Help! Somebody please help!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The man punched her in the stomach and all the air left her. She was gasping for air as he pulled off her pants. She felt his hand run over her underwear and tears streamed down her face. He pulled her underwear off of her and spread her legs. Putting his face between her thighs, he started to lick up and down her opening before inserting his tongue into her. Melinda was disgusted that she was actually finding pleasure in what he was doing to her. She even started to buck her hips into his face as his tongue went deeper into her. After a few minutes, her body tensed and then shuddered as she came, the man lapping up her juices. He moved back up her body, leaving a trail of kisses before reaching her mouth, forcing his tongue into it when he did. As his tongue explored her mouth, she tasted something sweet move out of his mouth and into hers. She realized he was spitting her own juices into her mouth. She bit his tongue hard, tasting blood. The man hollered and rolled off of her. Melinda rolled over and tried to stand up. The guy grabbed the knife and raised it, ready to strike. "Wyatt!" Melinda screamed, closing her eyes.

"Hey!" Both Melinda and the man turned to see a black haired boy with an athletically toned body standing in the doorway. He looked to be about Melinda's age. "Get off of her!" he said as he dropped the backpack that was hanging on his shoulder.

The man stood up, flashing his knife. "Or what?"

The boy laughed when he saw the knife. "You call that a knife? This is a…" He patted his pockets, but couldn't find what he was looking for. "Figures. I've waited so long to be able to use that line and I forget the knife…" The man laughed and charged at him, ready to stab him. The boy kicked the knife out of the guy's hand and, grabbing his arm, threw him into a nearby desk. "I never said I couldn't defend myself. I just said I didn't have a knife." He watched as the man stood up and ran out of the building. The boy took off his shirt and walked over to Melinda. "Here." He started to hand her his shirt when a swirl of blue and white orbs.

As soon as Wyatt reformed, the first thing he saw was his naked little sister on her knees in front of a guy that had his shirt off. Furious, he created a force field around Melinda and expanded it, throwing the guy away from her and into a wall. Wyatt ran at the guy and tackled him as he stood up. He pinned him to the floor and started to punch him repeatedly. "You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

Suddenly, the boy passed through Wyatt and stood up. He stumbled to the door, picked up his backpack and ran off. Pissed off, Wyatt walked over to Melinda. He took off his jacket and covered her with it. "W-Wyatt, he didn't do anything to me."

"What?" He looked at her, confused. He orbed her pants to him and handed them to her.

"That boy, he scared the guy away that was…" She didn't want to admit that she had just been sexually abused. "We need to find him."

"We need to get you home. You've been missing for over an hour. Mom is freaked out. She told us what happened. Melinda, mom has been possessed these past couple weeks. There was a demon trying to get to you. I guess he thought that you would be easy to get if you were afraid of your family."

"She doesn't hate me?"

"Of course not! She's been crying her eyes out since you ran out of the house. Melinda, I promise you I'll come back and look for that guy, but we need to get you home now."

Melinda nodded and put on her pants. "Wyatt, I don't want mom to see me like this. I want to take a shower first. At least." She picked up the guy's shirt as Wyatt orbed her home.


End file.
